


By Invitation Only

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Something Familiar [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Familiars, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Magic, Protectiveness, Shapeshifting, Team as Family, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura gets invitation to give a lecture at her father's old university.  She expected it to be a quiet visit, but things become more lively when she encounters a witch named Lotor.





	By Invitation Only

“So, you have your map?”

“Yes, Coran,” Allura said as she adjusted her scarf.

“And you have your emergency kit?”

Allura resisted rolling her eyes as Shiro carried her suitcase to the front step.

“Do you have-”

“Coran, I’m not flying that far,” Allura said as she picked up her broom. “It’s just a couple of hours flight to the university.”

Coran clasped his hands together. “I know, Allura, but driving by car would be safer.”

“He’s not wrong,” Shiro voiced gently. “You could carry more luggage that way.”

“And take much longer,” Allura said with her hand on her hip. “I’m going there to give a lecture on magic transformation, and therefore people will be expecting me to arrive on my broomstick.” 

“Oh, who cares about what some old fashioned professors think?” Coran said.

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Consider they taught my father magic, I do.”

“I can assure you Allura your father didn’t hold a very high opinion for most of them,” Coran argued.

From the sidelines, Keith glanced to Hunk, Pidge and Lance. “Is there a reason why Coran and Shiro are so against Allura flying a broomstick?” He leaned back against the tree. “I mean..that is what witches do.”

Lance shrugged. “Actually, we have no idea.”

“Yeah, I don’t remember Allura ever flying a broomstick before,” Hunk added.

“I just assumed she didn’t know how,” Pidge commented.

Allura turned around and glared. “I can hear all of you.”

The four of them jumped and gave shaky smiles. “Sorry,” they said in unison.

Shiro sighed as he crossed his arms. “Allura does know how to fly a broomstick,” he then turned to look at her, “she just can’t fly very well.”

Allura huffed. “Shiro, I am just fine flying it.”

Shiro gave her a dark look. “You say that, and I recall digging my claws into your sweater because I was terrified of falling off.”

“I got a much better seatbelt spell this time,” Allura said as she waved a hand with a grin. “It’ll be fine.”

Coran sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you at least try to avoid hitting any trees this time?”

Allura pouted and turned her head. “I..will try.”

Pidge snickered as she crossed her arms. “Oh man, I’m glad I’m not going on this trip.”

Allura, Shiro and Coran all turned to them baffled. 

“Um..yes, you are,” Shiro said as he pointed to them. “All of you are.”

Pidge paled, Hunk’s jaw dropped as Lance and Keith said “What?” in unison.

“You are all Allura’s familiars and therefore it is your duty accompany her,” Coran said as he waved finger.

“And do what exactly?” Keith asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“Not much,” Shiro said as he stepped forward. “It’s more to show off if anything else.”

“So, we just stand there and look pretty?” Lance asked curiously.

Coran grasped his chin. “Not how I would phrase it, but yes.”

“Awesome,” Lance said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Perfect chance to show off my good lucks-”

“In your cat forms,” Allura gently cut in. “The university of magic has strict rules about familiars not transforming into their human forms.”

“Why?” Hunk said.

“Tradition mostly,” Allura said with a sigh as she rubbed her neck. “Also...I will have to keep you all on leashes.”

Keith choked as he waved a hand. “Yeah, no, I’ll pass.”

“Same here,” Pidge said as she crossed her arms.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Shiro said. “I went there with Allura last time when she took a couple of courses, and it’s no different then just staying near to her.”

“Except we’re basically being treated like pets,” Hunk added darkly.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but this is my first time giving a lecture,” Allura asked as she hugged her broomstick. “It was my father’s old school, where he attended as a student and taught himself, and it would mean so much to me to leave a good impression there.”

Allura’s magic lessons has mostly been homeschooled by her father, but she remembered the stories her father use to tell her of the university. It was one of the few and oldest universities of magic in the world. That fact that the professors there recognized her research in magic was an honor.

Coran huffed. “If you ask me, that place isn’t worth your time. Most of the professors there just drink tea and act like stuffy old stuck ups. Why, it’s half the reason your father believed you were better off with him teaching you.”

“Perhaps, but it was still an important place to Father, and therefore to me,” Allura said and then looked to her familiars with big eyes. “So, will you all please coming willingly?”

Since she was their witch, she could just force them to come, but Allura didn’t wish to go that route. That wasn’t how she and her cats worked, and she planned to keep it that way.

Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk glanced to each other and they all sighed in unison.

“Alright, we’ll do it,” Keith muttered.

“Can you at least promise us a nice meal out of all of this?” Hunk asked as he clasped his hands together.

“Most definitely,” Allura said as she waved a hand. “We’ll be staying at a nice witch friendly hotel and I happen to know there is a nice bistro next door to it.”

Hunk’s eyes lit up. “Well, what are we waiting for, let’s go.” Within an eyeblink, Hunk had shifted to his cat form and happily walked towards Allura’s broom.

Keith looked over the broom with a frown. “How exactly do we ride this?”

“I’m guessing one big cat carrier?” Lance offered and shrugged. “Although, that’s going to be a tight fit.”

“Exactly, and heavy for me so we won’t bother,” Allura said. “I’ll be casting a seatbelt spell.”

“It basically acts like an invisible seatbelt, so you can’t easily fall off,” Shiro said but then tossed a weary glance towards Allura, “provided you don’t do any fancy flying.”

“You have so little faith in me,” Allura said as she placed her hands on her hip.

“No, I just learn from experience,” Shiro replied dryly.

Allura stuck out her tongue before she turned to the others. “In any case, we better be going or we’re going to be late checking in.”

The others looked at each other and all gave a nod before they shifted into their cat forms. Allura climbed onto her broomstick and muttered the flying spell. Instantly, the broom began to hover with her on it.

“Alright, Pidge you’re the smallest so you’ll be in my lap,” Allura instructed as she hung her bag off the end of the handle. “Shiro and Hunk, you best take the back end to keep us balance and Keith and Lance behind me.”

The cats did as instructed and once they were seated Allura cast the spell. She could feel the magical tingle that would keep everyone on the broom until her feet touched the ground again. It wasn’t a powerful spell, but it was very much needed.

“Please, do be careful,” Coran said as he held his hands together.

“I will, don’t worry,” Allura said as she took off and waved. “I’ll call you once I get there.”

Coran continued to wave as Allura flew away from the house. She glanced behind and saw Hunk held a worried frown as he clung to the broomstick.

“Don’t worry, we’re quite safe,” Allura said as the wind picked up slightly. “As long as I keep my balance we don’t have to worry about-”

A gust of wind stuck. Allura yelped as she suddenly felt herself spin in the air. Her cats meowed as she felt the tingle of the seatbelt spell take effect. Once the spinning stopped, Allura shook off the dizziness and regained her composure. She felt Pidge dig her claws into her lap as Allura then looked down. 

She froze. Why there was nothing but blue beneath her feet?

“What the?” she muttered as she looked up and suddenly saw the tree tops. 

_I’m upside down!_ Allura thought as she rotated herself back into position. She felt Pidge release her grip as she collapsed in Allura’s lap. Several meows caused her to glanced behind. Hunk and Lance were shaking as they dug their claws into the wood, and Keith stared at her as if he had just been dangled over a fire pit.

Shiro said nothing as he glared at her with his narrowed eyes.

Allura cleared her throat as she returned her attention forward. “No comments, Shiro.”

Shiro gave a disgruntled growl, and Allura could only assume he was going to lecture her about it later.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was late afternoon by the time Allura landed in front of the inn. The town was small and thankfully the non-magical residents were used to seeing witches arrive from broomsticks.

“Don’t ask, and don’t get involved tends to be the unspoken rule around there,” her father had once told her. “Honestly, I think most of the people there just prefer to pretend they’re not seeing anything.”

Allura didn’t quite understand that tactic, but if it meant they were happy to leave witches alone, who was she to complain? Once her cats jumped off her broomstick, and Allura jumped off, Shiro shifted back into his human form with his arms crossed.

“What was that about not to worry?” Shiro asked as he reached for her bag.

Allura sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “Yes, yes, lecture me later after I have a bath,” she said as she picked up her broomstick.

The other cats trailed after her as they entered. A tall lean man sat at the reception desk and nodded to them as they approached.

“Welcome to the Feathertail Inn,” he said and adjusted his glasses as he eyed her broomstick. “Are you..here for the university?”

“I am,” Allura said as she set her broomstick aside. “I made a reservation for a suite, under Allura Altea.”

“Ah, yes,” the man said as he checked his book and clapped his hands. “Alfor’s daughter. I have many memories of your father staying here whenever he visited.” He glanced to the cats and frowned. “They..are trained I hope.”

Allura narrowed her eyes. “They are my familiars,” she said.

“Well, yes, I figured,” the man said as he grasped his chin, “but they are still animals and cats are rather unpredictable.”

“I see,” Allura said as she stepped aside. “In that case, if you’re that concerned, you would best to ask them that yourself.” She gave a smirk. “Wouldn’t you say, Shiro?”

“I would think so,” Shiro said with a smirk as he loomed over the desk. “Is there anything you would like to ask me?”

The man took a backward step before he coughed into his hand. “Uh..no, never mind.” He straightened his tie and lead the way. “This way, please.”

Allura exchanged a satisfied smirk with Shiro as they followed the man. Allura glanced back to make certain her cats were keeping up as they climbed the stairs. She noticed Pidge was lagging behind and had paused to sniff the carpet.

She didn’t have time to ponder this as the man stopped at the third door and unlocked it.

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call the front desk,” the man said as he held the door to her.

“I will thank you,” Allura said as she let her cats enter first before she did.

The man nodded as he began to shut the door. “I must say, it’s so rare to have a witch stay these days, but it’s even rarer to have two staying at the same time.”

Allura paused as she turned. “Two?”

The door shut before she could ask further. Shiro placed the bag on the floor as Lance jumped on the bed behind him.

“Well, looks like Coran booked us a nice room,” Shiro said as he looked it over.

“Yeah,” Lance cried as he shifted into human form and fell back on the bed. “This bed is huge and is there another room in the back there?”

“That’s the bathroom,” Allura said as she poked her head in. “This is suppose to be one of the largest rooms here.”

Keith shifted into his human form and narrowed his eyes around the room. “This room could fit a small family.”

“Or five cats,” Lance added and frowned. “Am bit surprised by it though. Doesn’t seem like a big hotel.”

“They’re use to receiving guests for the university,” Allura said as she dug out her brush and fixed her hair. “Granted, I imagine that number has dwindled in the last few years.”

“More room for us,” Shiro said as he took a head count and frowned. “Hold it, we’re missing someone.”

Allura frowned as she looked around and counted. “Keith, Lance, Hunk...where’s Pidge?”

Hunk shifted back into his human form. “Last I saw her, she was right behind me on the stairs.”

Lance scoffed. “Knowing her, something probably caught her attention like a mouse or something.”

“I doubt a place like this has mice,” Keith remarked.

“Mice can be found anywhere man,” Lance replied with a shrug before he flopped on the pillow. “It’s what makes them mice.”

“Regardless, she shouldn’t wander off,” Allura said as she went for the door. “Hunk, why don’t you order some room service for dinner and I’ll hunt down Pidge.”

“Sure thing,” Hunk called as he stood up and glanced around. “Anyone see a menu or something?”

Allura shut the door behind her before she picked up the hem of her skirt and walked down the stairs. 

“Pidge?” she called out. “Where are you?” She sighed when she got no reply and paused on a step. “Honestly, I should considering putting a bell on your collar-”

Suddenly, a green blur darted by her foot. Allura jumped and gripped onto the railing for support. Once she was steady, she turned and saw a small lizard staring at her from the top of the stairs.

Allura blinked and tilted her head. “What are you-”

A meow cut her off as Pidge dashed up the stairs. The lizard stuck out it’s tongue before vanishing over the step and Pidge gave chase.

“Pidge!” Allura chided as she raced up the stairs. “Get back here!”

Allura reached the stairs just in time to see the lizard had stopped in front of one of the guest rooms. Pidge prepared to pounce until the door opened. A man with long white hair appeared, spotted Pidge and held out his boot in front of the lizard.

Pidge skidded to a halt and collided into the man’s foot face first.

“Sorry, kitty,” the man said as he held out his hand to his lizard, “but I’m rather attached to Narti.”

The lizard glanced to Pidge before it crawled into the man’s hand. The man picked up the lizard and only then seem to notice Allura. He offered a small smile as he lifted the lizard up to his shoulder.

“Is this cat yours?” he asked.

“Uh, yes,” Allura said as she rushed forward and scooped up Pidge. “Sorry, she can be a bit energetic.” Pidge gave a pout as she meowed, but Allura hushed her. “Pidge, you know better than to chase after any creature you see.”

“She is quite fast,” the man chuckled as he stroked the lizard’s head. “It takes much speed to keep up with Narti. She’s the fastest familiar I’ve ever had.”

Allura frowned as she stepped closer. “Familiar? So, you’re a witch?”

So there was another witch staying here. It would explain the innkeeper’s comment earlier. 

“Indeed I am, and I’m guessing so are you,” the man said as he gave a slight bow. “I take it you are here to attend the lectures at the university?”

“Yes, in fact I’m giving one of them,” Allura said with a smile.

The man’s smile vanished as his eyes widened. “Giving? Wait,” he ventured out into the hallway. “Are you, by chance, Allura Altea?”

Allura exchanged a baffled expression with Pidge. “Um..yes, you’ve heard of me?”

“Yes, or I should say, I am familiar with Alfor Altea,” the man continued. “I’ve read his researched very much for my own, but yours on magical transformations is also quite intriguing.”

Allura blushed as she stroked her cheek. “Thank you, but I doubt it measures to the efforts of my father.”

“I beg to differ,” the man continued, but the the lizard poked his nose with her cheek. He looked to her and suddenly nodded. “Yes, of course, where are my manners.” He gave a quick bow. “I am Lotor Daibazaal and I’m also giving a lecture at the university.”

“Oh,” Allura gasped as she covered her mouth. 

So the university has invited two of them at the same time? She didn’t recall seeing his name from the letters she received. “I’m so sorry, I should have realized. I had no idea you were-”

“It’s quite alright,” Lotor said with smile. “It was a last minute request from the university. It seems the other guest they invited had to drop out last minute.” The lizard gave a slight nod in agreement.

Pidge growled at the lizard until Allura gently poked her nose. “I must admit, I don’t recall ever seeing a witch with a lizard familiar.”

“I have unique tastes,” Lotor said as he stroked Narti. “Truthfully, I tend to mostly have dogs for my familiars.”

“Dogs?” Allura replied.

“Yes, three of them,” Lotor said as he rubbed his neck. “I know that seems a lot-”

“Oh no, I have five familiars myself,” Allura said as she held up Pidge. “Although, mine are all cats.”

“Ah, I see,” Lotor said as he continued to smile. “You must have quite the magic to support that many-”

A quiet woof cut him off. Allura glanced to see a german shepard and stepped out of the room. The dog eyed Allura before it shifted into the form of a woman. “Lord Lotor,” the woman said with a bow, “forgive me for interrupting, but we’ll be late for your reservation.”

Lotor frowned and nodded. “Ah, yes, thank you, Acxa.” He looked back to Allura. “I hate to cut this short, but unfortunately I did promise my familiars a proper meal tonight.”

“Of course, don’t let me keep you,” Allura said as she stepped aside. “I’m certain we can continued this conversation later.”

Lotor gave a smile as a doberman pinscher and a small jack russell terrier appeared at his side. “I look forward to it.” He gave a small wave as Acxa locked the door and Allura watch them walk down the stairs, although she noticed Acxa cast her one more look before leaving.

“Well, that was surprising,” Allura said as she set Pidge on the floor. “On that note, why were you chasing that lizard?”

Pidge narrowed her eyes as she shifted back into human form and sighed. “Okay, I know how it looks, but I had a valid reason.”

Allura narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. “Such as?”

Pidge glanced around as if she was checking for Lotor before she moved in closer. “Allura, that lizard was spying on us.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Spying?”

“I sensed a magical energy and then spotted that lizard had been watching us the whole time,” Pidge continued. “I was just chasing it so I could track it down and find out why.”

“Perhaps it was just curious?” Allura offered. “She might not be used to seeing other familiars.”

Pidge frowned. “Maybe, but I still find it suspicious.” She pointed over her shoulder to where Lotor’s room was. “Why would a witch pick a lizard as a familiar?”

“There’s no rule that says you can’t, it’s just not common,” Allura said as she patted Pidge’s shoulder. “I believe you’re overthinking it. You’ll feel much better once we have some dinner and some rest.”

Pidge pouted. “I doubt it, but fine,” she said as Allura began to lead her back to their room. “Also, can we discuss perhaps taking the bus for the return trip? I rather not have two heart attacks in my life if I can help it.”

Allura rolled her eyes and ignore the comment as they walked back.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Despite Pidge suspicions, they had a quiet dinner except for Keith and Lance having a staring contest over the last drumstick. Due to having to get up early, Allura went to sleep and her familiars shifted back into their cat forms to sleep near the edge of her bed.

The next morning, as much as Allura craved to stay in bed, she got up and quickly got dressed.

“We should have time to go and eat breakfast before we head over to the university,” Allura said as she put on her best earrings.

“You mean before we have stay in cat forms the whole time?” Keith remarked dryly.

“Yes,” Allura said as she gave a small smile, “but I promise it’s just for today and I’ll take you five anywhere you wish to eat for dinner tonight.”

“We’ll hold you to that,” Hunk said as he handed over Allura’s hat.

Pidge pulled the curtain back on her window and frowned. “Looks like that Lotor guy is also heading out.”

“Oh?” Allura said as she looked out.

She spotted the man exiting the inn with four tall women towing behind her. “I guess he must have had the same idea.”

Lance peeked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, that’s the guy you were so suspicious about?” He crossed his arms as they watched Lotor head down the street. “He doesn’t look that menacing.”

“You don’t exactly have a clear view from up here,” Pidge replied, “and it wasn’t so much him as his lizard that kept spying on us.”

“To be fair, we don’t know if that’s what she was doing,” Shiro said gently and frowned. “Still, you should be careful, Allura.”

Allura sighed as she closed the window. “First of all, there is nothing to be concerned. Lotor is a witch-”

“That doesn’t automatically mean he’s a good person,” Keith said as he narrowed his eyes. “I know from experience.”

Allura lowered her hand. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” she said gently and glanced back, “but he was also invited to the university and he seems friendly enough.”

“Yeah and besides,” Lance asked as he shrugged, “what would he gain from spying on us anyway?”

“Maybe he wanted to steal spells, magic,” Hunk said as he counted on his fingers, “or maybe he got a crush on Allura, or thinks she has a secret cinnamon bun recipe to steal.”

Everyone went quiet and stared at him.

“Really?” Pidge asked.

“Hey, don’t give me that look,” Hunk retorted. “When I lived at that bakery, I can’t tell you how many times my old owners would catch people trying to steal their secret recipes. Their carrot cake muffins alone almost got stolen three times.”

“Yes, but I don’t have any recipes to steal or any grand secrets,” Allura said as she placed her hands on her hips. “I don’t see any reason to jump to conclusions of someone I just met.” She turned her face away. “Also, he admitted he greatly admire mine and father’s work. I don’t often met people who say that.”

Shiro’s gaze softened as he touched her shoulder. “Okay, you have a point. It’s not fair to make judgements on a complete stranger.” He held up a finger. “However, still better to be safe than sorry. Pidge does have a good instincts for these things.”

“Yeah, and I know the feeling of a scrying spell,” Pidge added, “and there was definitely one coming from that lizard and that can only happen if someone casted one onto her.”

Hunk raised a hand. “Okay, can we just agree Allura needs to be careful so we can go eat? I like to have time to enjoy my food.”

Allura held her gaze, but sighed and gave a nod. “Alright, I promise to be careful so let’s go.” She opened the door and pointed. “I recall the cafe next door to us is a good place for a quick breakfast.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lance said as he and the others followed. 

Allura was the last to leave as she shut and locked the door. She paused and then sighed before casting a locking spell over it to double enforce it. “Can’t be too careful,” she muttered. 

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Almost done,” Allura said as she finished hooking on the leash and then smiled as it clicked in place. “There! All done!”

In his cat form, Keith glared at the leash and then whacked it with his paw.

“I know, I know,” Allura said gently as she patted his head, “it won’t be for long I swear.” 

She picked up the other leashes to her other cats as she turned towards the university gate. Allura held her head up high as she let her cats lead the way.

A few students glanced to her, but said nothing as she made her way to the lecture hall. Allura had only visited here a few times. The first had been with her father when he had given a lecture and the other times had been for a couple of courses. In all that time the place hadn’t changed. The brick buildings still stood proud and the water fountain in the centre still flowed. Allura wouldn’t have been surprised if this was how it appeared back to when her mother and father were students here.

A short bald man stood at the entrance and smiled at her as she approached. 

“Miss Altea, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he greeted as he took a quick bow. “I’m Professor Hokins, your father was once a student of mine.”

“He’s mentioned you,” Allura greeted and tugged at Lance to stop swatting at a fly. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he said and then suddenly trailed off as his eyes looked down. “Oh my, are these all of your familiars?”

“Yes,” Allura said and frowned. “Is that an issue? They’re all on leashes as required.”

“No, no, just a bit of a surprise is all,” Hokins said as he opened the door. “I’ll take you to where they can stay as you give your lecture.”

Allura nodded as they followed him inside. The walls were covered with framed photos of past professors and graduated classes. Allura was tempted to try to locate her father and mother in the photos, but she resisted. She could do that later once her lecture was done. They passed by the door that Allura assumed as the auditorium and she could hear mummerings through the door from within. Finally, Hokins stopped at a small door and opened it.

“Here we are, your familiars will be quite safe in here,” he said.

Allura smiled and frowned. Except for a couple bowls of water and a few pillows, the room was bare. There wasn’t even a window for them to stare out from. A full grown adult would find the room dull, never mind a regular cat.

“Is there nothing else for them?” she asked.

Hokins adjusted his glasses. “Well, I could acquire a food bowl if you like.”

“No, although that would be advisable, but what about a book or a few board games,” Allura said as Keith and Pidge looked inside. “I imagine they will be very bored.”

“I understand your concern, but I’m afraid the university’s budget is quite tight,” he said as he fixed his tie. “And with all due respect, cats are fairly simple creatures. Surely they can withstand being in the room for a couple of hours.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed, but bite down on her tongue. It wouldn’t help to be rude in this situation. However, Pidge, Keith and Lance had no worries holding back their displeased growls as they glared at him.

Hokins took a step back. “Um..they are trained, correct?”

“They are,” Allura said briskly as she kneeled. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered to them as she took off their leashes. “I promise once I’m done we will go anywhere you wish for dinner.”

Hokins frowned. “Is there really need to apologize? Familiars are just animals.”

“That doesn’t mean they don’t deserve respect.”

Allura turned and blushed slightly. Lotor had appeared with Narti sitting on his shoulder and his three dogs sitting next to his feet. The jack russell terrier, and the doberman pinscher Allura saw before were giving quiet growls until Lotor tug at their leashes. The third dog was new though. She was a German Shepherd who was obediently sitting without twitching a muscle.

_That must be Acxa,_ Allura thought. _This must be her dog form._

“Hello, Allura,” Lotor greeted as he looked within the room. “My goodness, this is a dull place isn’t it?”

“Yes, I was just discussing with Professor Hokins about the matter,” Allura said as her cats entered.

Hokins didn’t look concerned and nearly choked as he looked over Lotor’s familiars. “Mister Daibazaal, you have dogs as your familiars?”

“Yes,” Lotor said as he narrowed his eyes. “Is that an issue?”

Hokin brought out a handkerchief and wiped at his forehead. “Well, no, but we only have the one room for familiars and..” He glanced at the cats. “Cats and dogs are not well known for getting along.”

“I can assure you my dogs are highly trained,” Lotor said as he kneeled and patted the jack russell terrier. “Ezor is quite good at entertaining herself.” He pointed to the doberman pinscher. “Zethrid is good to keep her line if she acts up.”

Lotor patted the German shepherd. “If Zethrid fails, then Acxa here is excellent at keeping the both of them out of trouble.” He looked at Hokins with his eyes narrowed. “I can assure you, my familiars will not be an issue.”

“Neither will mine,” Allura insisted as she narrowed her eyes. “With that said, considering there is only the one room there is not any other options.”

Lotor grasped his chin. “Although, we could always put some of them in your office.” He smirked. “It’s not far from here as I recall.”

Hokins’s face turn pale before he coughed into his hand. “Uh, no, of course not. I trust both of your judgement.” He then pointed to Narti. “What about the lizard?”

Narti then stuck out her tongue as she crawled down Lotor’s arm and into his coat pocket. “Narti is small enough that I rather she just stay with me if that’s alright,” Lotor said as he patted the pocket.”

“As long as she’s silent it shouldn’t be an issue,” Hokin said as he began to walk away. “Pardon me, but I best make certain we’re all set for your lectures.”

Allura and Lotor watched him away before she sighed as she looked into the room. “I am not impressed.”

“Neither am I,” Lotor said as he unclipped his leashes and his dogs entered, “but there is little we can do about the matter.”

Allura nodded as she looked at her cats and clapped her hands. “I promise I won’t be long and will make this up to you all later.”

Lance gave a pout, but nodded along with the rest of them.

“Acxa,” Lotor said as he looked at his dog, “I’ll leave it to you to keep everything in order.”

Acxa gave a sharp bark as she, Ezor and Zethrid sat beside her on the other side of the room.

Allura shut the door, but glanced back anxiously as they walked away. “I hope they’ll be alright,” she blushed and looked at Lotor. “Not that I don’t trust your dogs.”

“No offense taken,” Lotor said with a small smile, “but they’re not small children. I’m certain they will be fine.”

Allura gave a nod as she tried to focus on her lecture.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

For half an hour, no one dared to do anything as the cats and the dogs stared at each other. Shiro gave an internal sigh. He figured the room they would stay in wouldn’t be fantastic, but he never expected they would have to deal with a bunch of dogs.

He noticed Acxa staring at him intently as he narrowed his eyes. _Well, so far they seemed to be keeping to themselves, hopefully they’ll stay that way._. 

“This is mega boring,” Lance whispered to Shiro.

“I know,” Shiro said as he washed his paw. “Allura should almost be done, then it’s just Lotor and we can get out of here-”

Ezor suddenly sneezed, causing Lance to jump slightly. Everyone froze until Ezor chuckled as she bared her teeth.

“Whoa, I’ve heard of ‘scaredy cats,” she snickered, “but I never thought I meet one.”

Lance growled. “I am not, I was just taken by surprise.”

Zethrid snorted as she lay on the ground. “Yeah, sure you were.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Acxa started promptly. “It’s safe to assume we’re all a bit tense.”

“Agreed,” Shiro said as he inched closer to Lance. “So, let’s just agree we’ll stay on our side and you stay on yours.”

Shiro didn’t have an issue with dogs, but they could unpredictable creatures. He had met plenty of friendly dogs within his life, but he had no way of knowing if these familiars qualified for that. 

Ezor scuffed as her eyes landed on Pidge. “You should have suggest that before tiny there decided to chase after Narti.”

Pidge growled as she stepped closer. “Who are you calling ‘tiny’?!”

_Uh oh,_ Shiro thought.

“You clearly,” Zethrid commented as Ezor leaned against her. “I’ve seen mice bigger than you.”

“Zethrid,” Acxa scolded.

Pidge hissed. “Watch your mouth, you don’t want to make me angry.”

“Or what?” Ezor replied as she flicked her ears. “You’ll bite our legs? Oooh, scary!”

“Hey, knock it off,” Keith said he stepped closer.

“What? We’re just saying the truth here,” Ezor remarked. “Last I checked that wasn’t a crime.”

“Alright, cut it out,” Shiro said as he began to walk closer. “No need to fight.”

“Yeah, I really rather not have a classic cat and dog fight, thank you,” Hunk said from his corner.

Pidge and Keith turned their heads to Shiro. “We’re not the ones picking a fight here,” Pidge argued. “They-”

Suddenly, Zethrid opened her jaw and loomed over Pidge. On instinct, Shiro raced forward and shoved Pidge out of the way seconds before Zethrid’s jaw snapped shut. The dogs watched them tumble and Ezor began laughing as they crashed into a wall.

“Oh, that was hilarious!” she cried.

Zethrid snickered. “Totally worth it!”

“What the hell?!” Lance cried as he ran over to Shiro, Pidge and Keith. “You were trying to hurt Pidge!”

“Ha! I wasn’t going to actually bite her,” Zethrid said with a smirk. “It was just a joke.”

“It certainly didn’t look like you were joking,” Hunk said as he helped Keith to his feet.

“Agreed,” Acxa said as she stood and growled. “Zethrid, that was very rude and unfunny.”

“Hey, not my faults cats can’t take a joke,” Zethrid replied.

Shiro felt anger boil inside as he stepped up. “Let’s make one thing clear,” he said as he hissed. “Don’t EVER mess with my family and if you pull something like again, I will make you regret it.”

“Oh, will I, little kitty?” Zethrid said a she stood up. “Call me curious now.” She bared her teeth. “Maybe I’ll try an actual bite just to see what you can do.”

“Zethird!” Acxa snapped. “That’s not-”

“I’ll start with the tiny cat again,” Zethrid said as she eyed Pidge. “I bet she could fit in my mouth-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence. Shiro’s had already begun his transformation, and it wasn’t into his human form.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Allura ended her speech, she gave a quick bow as the crowd clapped and quietly left the stage.

Lotor greeted her with a smile as she approached. “That was very well done.”

“I’m not so certain,” Allura said as she scratched her cheek. “I felt my words got a bit jumbled when I tried to explain the effects the full moon can have on transformation casting.”

“You did fine,” Lotor reassured her with a bemused smile. “And even if you had, I doubt the crowd minded. You are far more pleasing to listen to than a lot of the old stuffy professors they’ve had before.”

Allura’s blushed as she gave a half smile. “You’re too kind, Lotor.”

Lotor’s smile dropped slightly as he looked off to the stage. “No, I often don’t believe I’m kind enough.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed as Professor Hokins approached the stage. “Thank you, Miss Altea. Now then, please give a warm welcome to our second lecturer, Mister Daibazaal.”

The crowd clapped as Lotor gave a wink to Allura. “Wish me luck,” he whispered before he tucked his hands behind his back and stepped up onto the stage.

“Thank you,” Lotor began as he the centre. “As I’m sure many of you realize, we are some of the select few that have the privilege of calling ourselves ‘Witches’.” He frowned. “But, unfortunately, over the last few decades our numbers have been dewlinding.”

A flow chart suddenly appeared on a screen behind Lotor as he turned around. “The reason is still unknown. Although, there have been theories. It could be environmental reasons, perhaps the progression of technology and science or it could even just be a natural progression.” 

Allura watched with interest as Lotor turned back to the crowd. “Whatever the reason, it is a slow danger we must address and I am certain we can find a way to restore the numbers in our small, but proud community. Today, I will present-”

The doors swung open. Everyone gasped as barking and hissing echoed throughout the auditorium.

A thought struck Allura’s mind, and prayed she was wrong as she raced to see the source. She instantly cringed.

Lance was hissing as she clung to the back of Ezor who was attempting to shake him off.

“LANCE?! Allura cried.

Lotor looked stunned as he raced over to Allura. “Ezor! Stop this instant!”

Ezor ignored him and continued to spin in circles until Allura ran over and yanked Lance off her back.

“What in Selena’s name are you doing?!” Allura said as she proceed to pick up Lance.

Lance’s ears folded back as Allura tried to ignored the chattering from the crowd. However, before Allura could utter another word, Hokins came rushing up to them.

“Miss Altea! Mister Daibazaal! You need to get your familiars under control!” he cried.

Lotor had brought out his leash and quickly snapped it on Ezor’s collar. “As you can see, we already are.”

“Not them,” Hokins snapped. “I’m referring to your other familiars!”

“What?” Allura gasped and then ran out of the room with her cats in her arms. Lotor chased after her and neither of them stopped until they reached the room. She could hear barking and hissing, but a loud growl took her off guard.

Allura kicked opened the door and her eyes widened.

Shiro had transformed into his lion form and had Zethrid pinned underneath his massive paws with Pidge hissing next to him. Acxa was growling and baring her teeth at both Hunk and Keith. Allura could feel sparks of magic flowing from both of them as if they were tempted to become lions as well.

Ezor barked and looked would have dived in had not Lotor pulled back on her leash. “That’s enough,” Lotor shouted. “Acxa, stop that behaviour this instant!”

Acxa looked up, saw Lotor and instantly stopped her growling as she sat.

“Shiro, change back this instant!” Allura scolded as she set Lance on the ground.

Shiro looked up, narrowed his eyes and looked back to Zethrid. He gave one more growl before he stepped off and within an eyeblink turned back into his cat form. Allura picked him up and stared into his face.

“What were you thinking?” she asked. “You know better than to pick a fight.”

Shiro gave a disgruntled look. Allura frowned. Shiro was often the calm one among her cats. Pidge and Keith could let their tempers get the best of them, but what could have caused Shiro to resort to that?

Professor Hokins raced up and scowled. “I thought you two said they were trained.”

“They are,” Lotor replied as he shot his dogs a look, “and I have a feeling there is more to the story here.”

“I don’t care what the story is,” Hokins snapped as he looked to Allura. “Why did you not mention your cats could change into lions?”

“Because I felt there was no need to,” Allura snapped as she set Shiro down. “It is a form my cats do not take on unless they felt threatened.”

Well, it was mostly true. Her cats did have a habit of taking on their lion form when they were feeling playful as well, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Nevertheless,” Hokins continued. “Miss Altea, I must insist your we properly contain your cats until you have left the university grounds.”

Allura’s eyes widened as did her cats. “Contain as in?”

Hokins puffed out his chest. “Well, we do keep some cages for more adventurous familiars-”

“YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!” Allura hollowed back as she held Shiro protectively against her chest. “I refuse to treat my familiars as if they’re wild mindless animals.”

Hokins eyes narrowed. “If that is the case, then I suggest you leave.”

Allura stepped forward and brought her face in closer with Hokins. “That is fine with me.” 

Hokins choked, as if he hadn’t been expecting that response as Allura turned to Lotor. “I apologize for disturbing your lecture.”

“It’s alright,” Lotor said as he glanced Zethrid. “I have a feeling my familiars are partly to blame for this as well.”

Acxa glared at Zethrid and Ezor who both folded their ears back.

Allura nodded before she turned around and looked to her cats. “Alright, let’s go,” she said as they walked down the hall with her cats hastily catching up.

“Miss Altea,” Hokins cried, “aren’t you going to put them on leashes.”

Allura stopped walking and gave a dark glare that quickly silence Hokins as she said “No.”

Hokins choked before his eyes narrowed and shook his head. “You really are your father’s daughter.”

Allura was tempted to ask what he meant by that, but instead turned her face back forward and continued to walk with her head held high.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Allura didn’t ask any questions until they were back at the hotel and safely in their room. She forced herself to take a deep breath as her cats shifted back into their human forms. 

“Alright, what happened?” she asked.

Shiro sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, I know how it looks but-”

“They started it,” Lance cut in sharply with a huff.

Shiro scowled. “Lance.”

“He’s not wrong,” Keith replied with a nod, “and it wasn’t very ‘funny’ when they almost hurt Pidge.”

Allura froze as her eyes widened in alarm. “Wait, what?”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. “There was blame on both sides, but then it escalated to the point where Zethrid almost snapped at Pidge if I hadn’t shoved her and Keith out of the way.”

“They claim it was just a prank,” Pidge snarled, “but it certainly didn’t feel that way.”

“And they weren’t sorry about it,” Shiro continued. “I then made it clear to them if they did it again, I would make them regret it.”

Allura frowned. “And that’s when you turned into your form?”

“Not quite,” Hunk said as he rubbed his neck. “They laughed at Shiro and then he went full mega lion.”

Shiro nodded. “I only meant to pin Zethrid to make a point, but then Ezor was going to tackle me from behind-”

“And that’s when I attacked her and while I clung she ran where you were giving your lecture.”

“In our defense they should have locked that door,” Keith muttered.

“Alright,” Allura said softly, “but what about Acxa?”

“In fairness she had told Zethrid and Ezor to cut it out,” Pidge replied, “but when Shiro transformed she looked ready to attack too.”

“And that’s when Hunk and I tried to block her,” Keith said as he leaned against the wall. “Honestly, if you and Lotor hadn’t shown up when you did I was close into turning into a lion myself.”

Hunk sighed as he crossed his arms. “Yeah, same here.”

Shiro sighed. “I’m sorry, Allura. I know it was a bit immature, but I don’t tolerate people threatening or almost hurting my family.”

Allura wanted to be angry, or at least felt she should, but her shoulders dropped. “Normally, I would lecture you, but given the circumstances I would have had the same reaction.”

Lance gave a nervous smile. “Well, you kind of did when that guy said we should be put in cages.”

Hunk gave a grin. “Yeah, not going to lie, but you kind of reminded me of a mama lioness protecting her cubs when he did that.”

Allura blushed slightly. “Yes, well, no one mistreats my family like that.” She shook her head. “Coran was right, this wasn’t worth it. I should never have put you all through this.”

Shiro’s face had softened as he approached. “The last time we were here it was just you and me, and it wasn’t nearly as bad.”

“No, but I merely taking a class with you next to me the whole time and not confined into a room while I gave a lecture,” Allura remarked.

“Hey, I’ve been in worse places than that,” Shiro said with a shaky smile.

Allura went quiet as she recalled when Shiro had been kidnapped by Haggar and gave a slow nod. “Yes, I suppose.”

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. 

“Who could that be?” Allura muttered as she went to opened it.

She found Lotor standing there with all three of his dogs at his feet and Narti sitting on his shoulder.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Lotor said as he stepped inside and his dogs follow.

“Uh, no,” Allura said as she stepped aside. “I was just talking to my familiars.”

She cast a warning glanced to them as she shut the door. “We were just discussing on what happened at the university.”

Lotor sighed. “And that is also the sole reason I am here.” He glanced over to the group. “Acxa explained on what occurred, and I came to sincerely apologize for my familiars actions towards you all.”

“Oh?” Shiro asked, curiously.

“Their behaviour was not acceptable and they all know better,” Lotor said as Ezor and Zethrid stepped forward. “Isn’t that right, girls?”

Zethrid huffed, but as Lotor glared at her. Both Zethrid and Ezor whined as they lowered their heads at Shiro’s feet.

Shiro frowned as he narrowed his eyes. Allura wasn’t positive he would accept it, but he gave a nod as his arms dropped to his sides. “I accept your apology, but I stand by my statement I will not take threatening my family lightly.”

“That is more than fair,” Lotor said as he snapped his fingers as Ezor and Zethrid raised their heads. “I promise I will do everything I can to ensure this doesn’t happen again.” 

“You could do that by putting muzzles on them,” Pidge grumbled under her breath until Hunk poked her side.

“Don’t start another fight,” Hunk grumbled.

“To be fair, I do believe my familiars do share some of the blame as well,” Allura said.

“Perhaps, but I am certain my dogs own the larger half,” Lotor said as he tucked his hands behind his back. “I am also sorry it ruined our time together, Allura. I had looked forward to presenting my lecture to you.”

Allura blushed as she scratched her cheek. “Perhaps you could tell me about it in person. Attempting to research the declining birth rate of witches and where magic originally comes from sounded quite fascinating.”

“Indeed,” Lotor said as he reached into his pocket and handed Allura a card. “Here is my contact information.” His eyes soften. “Despite how events transpired, I would very much like to see you again.”

Allura blinked and then smiled as she took the card. “I..believe that can be arranged.”

Lotor smiled as he, and his dogs gave one more quick bow. “If you’ll excuse us. Due to prior engagements, I must turn in early tonight.” He glanced towards Shiro. “Once again I do apologize for my familiars behaviour.”

Shiro gave a curt nod as he opened the door and exited the room with his dogs behind them.

Hunk cleared his throat. “Well..at least he apologized?”

“Yeah,” Lance said as he rubbed his neck, “did anyone else feel that was a bit..too perfect?”

“How do you mean?” Allura asked asked as she sat on the bed.

Lance shut his eyes. “It’s just that, he barely knows us and he’s just going to assume he’s dogs were in the complete, wrong? I mean wouldn’t a witch be more likely to be on their own familiar’s defense?”

“He did say that Acxa explained the whole thing,” Keith voiced, “and she had been trying to get things under control.”

“That is true,” Lance said as he opened his eyes. “Still, something just doesn’t feel right to me about that guy.”

“I’m with Lance,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms. “Something feels funny about this whole thing.”

“I’m more likely to believe that is fatigue talking,” Allura responded as she reached for a phone. “This has been a stressful trip. Why don’t I make reservations for dinner tonight and then all we can think about is heading straight home in the morning. I think we’ve all had enough experience for one trip.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lance said as he sat on the bed, “I still don’t trust that guy though.”

Allura gripped the business card Lotor gave her. A part of her wanted to argue there was nothing to worry about, but held against it. For now, it was time for her family to relax.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Lotor had locked his door and cast a silence spell over the room. “There, no one should be able to hear us through the door now,” he commented as his familiars changed back to their human forms. “Well, that certainly went better than expected.”

“Yes, Sir,” Acxa said before she crossed her arms as she glanced over to Zethrid. “Although, I still say you and Ezor over did it.”

Zethrid rolled her eyes. “Hey, we were told we had to get them angry. It was clear that insults was not going to be enough to do it.”

“And, as instructed, we didn’t actually hurt those stupid cats we just shook them enough,” Ezor said as she flopped back on the bed. “Hey, Narti, look like there’s a sunny patch on that chair there.”

Narti blinked over to the chair and then silently proceeded to sit in it. She gave a small smile as the sun warmed up her skin.

Zethrid chuckled. “Even in human form you still think like a lizard.”

“Getting back to the subject at hand,” Lotor said as he pulled up a chair, “what was your assessment?”

Acxa said as she lowered her arms. “As you suspected those cats have at least three forms. Their true form being a cat, a human form and also a lion form.”

Lotor grasped his chin in thought. “Yes, but was it only that one familiar Shiro that was able to transform or was there hinting the others could it.”

“Don’t know for certain,” Acxa said as her eyes narrowed. “However, I smelled a lot of magic coming off of Keith and Hunk right before you entered. If the fight hadn’t been stopped by then I think it was very likely they would have transformed into lions as well.”

“Interesting,” Lotor said as he folded his hands into his lap. “I had heard the Alteans were strong witches but to be able to grant their familiars a third form to change into only proves it.”

Ezor raised an eyebrow. “Is it that much of a big deal?”

“Most witches only have enough power to grant their familiars a human form, as I did for you four,” Lotor explained, “but for Allura to be able to gift her cats the power to transform into lions takes quite a bit of magic.”

Zethrid smiled. “Does this mean we’ll get to fight them?”

“No, I rather stay on good terms with Allura,” Lotor said and wasn’t fazed by Zethrid’s pout. “Her and her familiars may be quite useful for me in my research. Her father’s research alone was the main reason I offered to give a lecture to this fossil of a university in the first place.”

“What do you wish to do now, Lotor?” Acxa asked.

Lotor stood up, tucked his hands behind his back and stared out of the window. He spotted Allura leaving the front door with her familiars, still in their human forms, walking behind her. 

“We’ll return home. I need to check on one some of my experiments, but after that I’ll start to plan our next move.” He gave a small smile. “It will be quite intriguing from here on out.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Despite the grumblings, Allura used her broomstick to fly back home. In her opinion the flight was fine. There had been the minor problem of a bird almost ramming into her and she had to sharply dodge, but Allura had recovered quickly.

“At least I didn’t fly upside down,” she told her cats who were clinging to the broomstick for dear life.

Coran was there to greet them when they landed. 

“Welcome home,” he said as he took Allura’s bag. “How did it go?”

Allura sighed as her cats climbed off and set the broomstick aside. “I’ll spare the details, but I believe it is safe to assume I will not be invited back anytime soon.”

Coran raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t accidentally burn anything down did you?”

Allura paused as all the cats turned to Coran. “No, why would you ask that?”

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Coran said as he coughed. “Let’s just say your father was no longer invited after a similar incident.”

Allura should have questioned further, but decided to drop it as her cats shifted into their human forms.

“I’m going to cook,” Hunk declared.

“I’m going to nap,” Lance said as he marched inside. “Dibs on the sunny spot in the living room.”

Allura gave a bemused smile as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Lotor’s business card. She fingered the number as Coran glanced over her shoulder.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“I met an intriguing witch named Lotor Daibazaal,” Allura said as she held up the card. “Ever heard of him?”

Coran grasped his chin. “No, I can’t say that I have.” He frowned. “Although..that last name rings a bell for some reason-”

“Coran,” Hunk cried as he called out. “Making fish stew tonight! That alright with you?”

“That’s fine,” Coran said as he went to approach. “I picked up some potatoes to throw in as well. Let me give you a hand!”

Allura watched him go before she glanced to the card and tucked it back into her pocket. She would ponder about it later. Right now, she just felt very glad to be home.


End file.
